


A Single Cab Ride

by NightWriter93



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, cab driver Eggsy, talk of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Eggsy is a cab driver, trying to make ends meet; then one night a strange man enters his cab and his whole life changes.





	A Single Cab Ride

Eggsy hated driving.

He really did. He hated how people didn’t know how to drive and how _they_ thought _they_ had the right away and don’t even get him started in speed limits. Everyone drove too slow.

Okay, maybe he should clarify…Eggsy hates driving a cab and not a race car.

Eggsy was the four-time champion and ten-time back street racing champion. No one could kept up with him; but then Eggsy got into an accident that almost killed it.

 

Since then he hasn’t raced.

 

Eggsy rubbed his face as he sat in a parking lot, he just finished lunch and was getting ready to get back to work; he unlocked his car and flipped his sign on. His ears perked when his back passenger door opened not even a second later, followed by the weight of someone getting in before it closed behind them; Eggsy felt his eye twitch and turned around to yell at the person but froze.

A tall bald man was sitting in his back seat, deep green eyes stared at him through glasses, he was dressed in a nice jumper and slacks; a bag rested on the seat next to him. “The St Hills Church” was spoke in the deepest Scottish voice Eggsy’s ever heard “Today, lad” was added a second after the first command.

Eggsy rolled his eyes and turned around, pushing his car into drive he started heading out; Eggsy started to head right when the voice spoke again “It’s a left lad”

Eggsy took a deep breath and stated “I know, but Hillcrust is backed up with an accident and 15th is closed down.” Eggsy’s grip on the wheel tightened “Best way around it the freeway, be there 30mins tops”

“I need there now”

Eggsy let his head fall back “Look Bruv. It’s rush hour; 30mins main street is the best I can do” he stated as he glanced back and found the man watching him. The older man had a look on his face before he nodded and relaxed against the back.

Frowning Eggsy looked forward again and started moving, Eggsy’s fingers tapped on the wheel as they crept along. He just needed out on the freeway, it was one of the only places he could speed, since there wasn’t a speed limit. Eggsy could feel those green eyes on him, why was the man staring at him?

Eggsy sighed lightly when he finally pulled onto the freeway, after barely a glimpse he merged and shifted gears; he went fast but not as fast as he wanted. He waved in and out of traffic easily before he exited and drove the block and a half to the Church, he pulled up 25mins later and parked.

“That’ll be 25£” Eggsy stated as turned and frowned as the man opened the door and grabbed his bag.

“Stay here. It won’t take long” before the man got out and headed to the Church. Leaving a shocked Eggsy in the car.

Eggsy grunted and turned off his light before he pulled his phone out and texted his bud and he explained what happened before he pulled up a game, he let out a long and very unnecessary groan as he waited for dickwad to come back; Eggsy glanced up when his door opened again and the man stepped in. Eggsy felt his stomach drop as he was sure he saw blood on the man’s hands.

“Gilmore Inn” was stated as the man wiped his hands with a rag. Eggsy sat up and reached for his light “No, keep it off; drive” Eggsy frowned but did so, he pushed the car into drive and headed off. He didn’t say anything and kept his eyes on the road, what was happening?! Did he kill someone, he bit his lip as he arrived to the Inn.

Eggsy parked and with a deep breath went to turn and tell the price only to choke on his tongue when the man was suddenly in his face “Now then, Eggsy Unwin” Eggsy swallowed thickly as the heavy accent drowned him “I have a properistion for ya, this is my number; it will only be active until tomorrow night.” He stated as he dropped a card in Eggsy’s shirt “Work as my driver. Ye will make more money than being a cab driver” he stated as he stepped out and walked around the cab before he opened Eggsy’s door.

Eggsy’s breaths came out in pants as he watched the tall thin Scott bent down with a deadly smirk and removed a few bills. “200£ should cover my fair” he dropped the money on his lap before he closed the door and left Eggsy to hyperventilate.

With shaky hands, he collected the money and pulled the card from his shirt, it was blank. Frowning he drove off and headed to the garage; he parked and sighed as his boss yelled at him for ‘not doing his job’ before Eggsy walked home and entered his rundown flat.

 

Signing Eggsy looked at the card as he walked over to his UV light that was trying, and failing, to keep his plant alive. He gasped with numbers appeared; blinking down at the ten numbers he took in his shit hole apartment. The yelling from the neighbors, the screaming of sex from above, the train running by.

He took a deep breath and dialed the number, biting his lip and waited for the man to answer; as it continued to ring, Eggsy huffed, he was just about to hang up when the line picked up and that voice spoke again.

“ _Good boy_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just stuck in my head. I might continue it or I might not; leave me your opinions if you would be so kind, loves.


End file.
